implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of MFP (History of Margovya)
The 1992 Presidential Elections, also known as The Battle of the Margovyan Federalist Party ("Battle of MFP" for short), was considered the biggest and most controversial election in the history of Margovya. As the title of the event suggests, two candidates both from the Margovyan Federalist Party were involved: Susana Bulshitova and Robert Elemat, who were surprisingly very good friends during the first administration of Bulshitova. Candidacy On July 21, 1991, months after his final State of the Nation Address, then-President announced his candidacy in the 1992 National Elections for his third term as president, seeing that another term would finally fix the problems brought about by the previous administrations. His opponent was originally going to be of the Margovyan Federalist Party, however, after a coup in the party on August 5, 1991, usurped the candidacy from Elemat. However, on August 14, 1991, a week before the deadline of submission of candidacies, Filitov backed out of the elections due to several factors including the candidacy of Bulshitova, the 1991 billion-margot pork barrel scam, and the Senate bombing on August 11, 1991. Instead, he endorsed his vice president, , as the new representative of the Activists, however, the Activist Party did not support Baychenko's candidacy, as he was heavily involved in the controversial pork barrel scam. Because no one from the Margovyan Distinct Party of Activists nor the Socialist Party of Margovya wanted to run for presidency, they have finally decided to forfeit the elections, and let Bulshitova win by default. However, on August 20, a day before the deadline, Elemat announced his candidacy for president under the Margovyan Distinct Party of Activists, with consent from the party's General and Campaign Leader, then-Senate President . Campaign Campaign for the 1992 National Elections began December 16, 1991, in accordance with the Independence Day Constitution Article 23 Section 8, Campaign Period and Policies: the campaign for the elections must start seventy-five days before the actual elections. Most of the Margovyan Federalist Party, seeing that Bulshitova's presidency might lead Margovya into total darkness, started endorsing Elemat for presidency, gaining the latter support from all three parties. However, some of the politicians from the Margovyan Distinct Party of Activists, then-Senator included, still have full support for Bulshitova, therefore Bulshitova gathered all of her supporters, and formed a party of her own, Partido Margovyano dela Mierda (Margovyan Party of Bullsh*t). On January 8, 1992, during a press-conference in the Senate, then-Senate President Pavel Konev and Government Commissioner Ivan Kovolkov declared Elemat as the official candidate of the Margovyan Federalist Party due to the number of MFP politicians who support him. However, during a political debate between the candidates on January 30, almost half of the Margovyan Federalist Party inevitably sided on Bulshitova, making both of them official candidates of the Margovyan Federalist Party, a clear violation of the Independence Day Constitution Article 23 Section 6, Candidacy for President and Vice President: No two candidates from the same political party must run for the same position. Because of this, Kovolkov gave the two candidates until one week before the election to decide which one of them would withdraw their candidacies and endorse a new candidate from a different party to take their place, or both of them would be disqualified from the elections, and Filitov would have to serve one more term as president. On February 26, three days before the actual elections, the Margovyan Government Commission gave Bulshitova and Elemat one last chance to decide on who should withdraw their candidacy and have someone from a different party replace him/her. However, no one decided to withdraw from the elections, but instead, Konev read a condition in Article 23 Section 6 of the Constitution that said that if the two candidates have opposing ideologies, beliefs and principles, then they can compete with each other in the elections regardless of their political parties so technically, Kovolkov would have to let both candidates push through with the elections as competing members of the broken Margovyan Federalist Party unless, according to Konev, he wants to claim the presidency for himself. Elections On February 29, 1992, the historical Battle of MFP was held in different voting precincts nationwide. From March 1 to 7, the votes of about twenty-six million registered voters were canvassed. From March 1 to 5, Elemat seemed to have a higher vote than Bulshitova, even leading by about two to three million votes (about 3.8 million by March 5, 22:41). However, by the final count on March 7, the results were taken in, and Bulshitova, who got 13,327,346 votes, now leading by a mere 267 votes against Elemat's 13,327,079, won the elections and would once again become president. Category:Margovya Category:Politics (History of Margovya)